The Darkness and the Light
| date = 2373 | stardate = 50416.2 | episode = 5x11 | production = 509 | airdate = week of | story = | teleplay = | director = | altimage = kirs suspects.jpg }} "The Darkness and the Light" was the 109th episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the 11th episode of the show's fifth season, first aired during the week of 6 January 1997. The episode was written by and and directed by . Summary When the members of the Shakaar resistance cell are murdered, Kira Nerys risks her life to find the person behind the deaths. References Characters :Julian Bashir (changeling) • Brilgar • Jadzia Dax • Furel • Jones (Lieutenant) • Kira Nerys • Latha Mabrin • Lupaza • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Silaran Prin • Quark • Benjamin Sisko • Trentin Fala • Worf • Deep Space 9 personnel (Deep Space 9 residents) Buckner Adam • Rossi April • Curry Dan • Stipes David • Hoffmeister Ed • Williams Eddie • Hutzel Gary • Elkins Judy • Fernandes Kristi • Langmatz Laura • Mobara • Keiko O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Lefebvre Peter • Morad Pirak • Ramirez (Captain) Locations :Bajor • • Calash • Deep Space 9 • Habitat ring • • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Replimat • Station commander's office • Wardroom Cardassia (Cardassia system) • Dahkur Province • Demilitarized Zone • Hathon • Musilla Province • Starbase 63 • Bernay Prime (Bernay system) • Faralos III (Faralos system) • Galloway sector • Lauritson Nebula • Posell VI (Posell system) • Regent Lipsett Starships and vehicles : ( escort) • ( runabout) • ( explorer, in opening credits) Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Trill Prophets • Romulan States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Resistance • Shakaar resistance cell • Starfleet Academy Other references :Bajoran earring • beritium • black market • Days of Atonement • diamide • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • gul • hologram • hunter probe • integration matrix • latinum • makara herb • merfadon • Occupation of Bajor • phase-divergent carrier wave • polaron • plasma charge • remat detonator • replicator • Saurian brandy • sinoraptor • skimmer • sneeze • starbase • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • subspace antenna • tongo • transporter • tricorder • vedek Appendices Related media * ** Information about this episode is presented consistently in the third and fourth volumes. Video releases vhsDS9coll.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "The Begotten". DarknessLightVHS.jpg|VHS release. vhsDS9-5.6.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "The Begotten". dS9season5LDv1.jpg|LaserDisc release in ''DS9'' season 5 (volume 1). dS9season5DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''DS9'' season 5. Background Notable cast and crew thumb|[[Captain Benjamin Sisko.]] * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Michael Dorn as Worf *Aron Eisenberg as Nog Images furel.jpg|Furel. brilgar.jpg|Brilgar. kira and Prin.jpg|Kira Nerys and Silaran Prin. uSS Rio Grande.jpg| . lupaza.jpg|Lupaza. kirs suspects.jpg|Kira Nerys's suspect list. silaran Prin 2373.jpg|Silaran Prin. tDatLds9securityLT.jpg|A DS9 security guard. tDatLds9securityLT2.jpg|A DS9 security guard. tDatLds9medic.jpg|A Starfleet medic. Connections Timeline External links * * category:dS9 season 5 category:dS9 episodes